A Tale of Two Hooves
by DiabolikFrequenkies
Summary: This is a parody for Siruboo from MO. Siruboo's friend Panda seems down in the dumps today, but that won't stop him from cheering his unfortunate friend up for the night.


**_This was just for fun._**

It was late Saturday night and already the evening had been spoiled. Panda knew today wasn't going to go over so well the instant he was late for work that day. His boss was standing with his arms crossed over each other at the employee entrance. **_And where the hell have you been?!_** He asked angrily as he stared down his unpunctual worker. **_Oh.. Uhm.. Well you see.._** Panda began to stammer nervously as he fumbled around his brain for an excuse his furious boss would accept. Eventually he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, ** _I was helping my neighbor cross the street! You know she is rather old and frail._** Quickly putting on a nervous smile to hide the fact that he just sounded idiotic by spitting out the oldest lie in the book, Panda could have very well just have been hit by a bus that morning instead. _**If you honestly think I'm that stupid.. I should fire you. Oh wait that sounds like a splendid idea! You're FIRED!**_ And that's pretty much when everything started to fall apart for him..

When Panda finally made it home he sent a text message to his best bud, Siruboo. _**Yo Booger. Guess I can't go to that convention in three weeks. Dun gotta job anymore.. laf.**_ Plopping down onto his black and purple fuzzy couch, Panda sighed as he wondered what he should do tonight now that he didn't have to work. _ **Dude! That sucks bro. Wanna chill and hit up a few hawties?**_ Siruboo swiftly replied back to the depressing news. Smiling wickedly, Panda texted back just as swiftly, _**Hell ya! I'll swing by at 8.**_

If only they knew how tonight was going to turn out..

If there was one thing Siruboo was a master at, it was throwing parties and hooking people up. The loft that Siruboo resided in was already packed with people drinking and dancing around to his playlist he cooked up just a few hours ago on his tablet. Looking around the crowded room he managed to spot the devious host and mastermind. Panda waved his hand up high to get his attention before making his way over to the makeshift bar that Siruboo had constructed. _**Whaddup ya jobless bum?**_ He smiled gleefully at his recently unemployed friend. _**Screw you Boogers.**_ Panda teased as he began to laugh before receiving his drink and gulping it down. _**You could use another drink right about now I think.**_ The taller man said cheerfully, pouring his friend another drink. _**Oh and I invited.. you know who.**_ Siruboo quickly added with a wink and a smirk. _**You did what?!**_ _ **Dude I look like shit right now!**_ He said angrily as he punched his friend in the arm and just in case, his eyes began to dart around the room searching for said person. But, there was no sign of her so he let out a sigh of relief before he returned his eyes back to Siruboo to give him a deadly glare. _**Not cool man, not cool at all.**_ Smirk still present on his features, Siruboo replied back with the same tone, _**What? The nights still young my friend and we gotta get you to let loose some demons.**_

 _ **Maaan, we gotta do something to celebrate and mark this occasion!**_ _ **Pfft like whut?**_ Panda replied back to his also very drunk friend. _**There is this guurl here who does tattoos and she's a super hawtie.**_ That honestly sounded like a good idea to Panda. So he had Siruboo introduce him to this "super hawtie" tattoo artist and it just so happens that she brought her kit with her. No doubt to make some fast cash off of all the drunken fools. _**And what would you like me to put on you? Hm?**_ She asked politely, looking at both of the drunks she was about to take advantage of, which caused her to smile on the inside. _**Bro how cool would it be to get like a magical creature? Like a unicorn or something?**_ Yep, Siruboo was definitely trashed, but so was Panda and he couldn't say no to anything at this point. _**Hell yeah! Draw us some unicorns.**_ Maria giggled as she set everything up and prepared to ink them up..

Panda awoke to the bright sunlight piercing in through the window and viciously attacking his eyes. Waking up more he noticed a warm body curled up with him in what seemed like a bed.. and he was naked, but so was the other person. Thinking he probably scored big time with that Maria chick he looked over as soon as his eyes fully adjusted to see his friend.. Siruboo. Whatever smirk he had on his face, it died and rather horribly so. Panda quickly turned pale and jumped out of the bed as he pointed his finger at his rustling friend. _**DAFUQ MAN! Tell me we didn't do it! Oh god oh god oh god.**_ Hearing the awful ruckus that Panda was making, Siruboo opened his eyes and realized what he was chirping so angrily about. His face also paling up a bit to match Panda's complexion as he quickly turned around to face the window, hiding his growing red face when he peered out the window, noticing that something was missing. _**Uuh, dude where my car at?**_ Panda looked at his friend disgusted with the idea of them having.. "done it" when he noticed a brightly colored pony on Siruboo's back. _**Is that Lyra from My Little Pony tattooed on your back?**_

 _ **ZEE END**_


End file.
